Our Differences
by DarkPurplestarGeek
Summary: The mission started easily. It was a team-up between Nightwing and Red Hood. It ended with Dick in a coma and Jason starting to act differently. There was something going on that Tim and Damian didn't know and they were going to find out.
1. Zatanna

**After some serious thinking, I decided to publish this story. It won't be a crossover, but I do hope that you'll get curious on what's going on.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE COMICS**

* * *

"So you mean to say, that the spell cannot be undone until both of the bodies are physically and spiritually awake?" Jason asked for clarification.

Currently, they were outside Wayne Manor. Zatanna was a little bit surprised when the Red Hood called her, saying that he needed help with something.

Zatanna nodded, aware that the paramedics were taking the body of her friend inside the ambulance. Sirens wailed as the ambulance drove off, followed by the patient's family. "I'm sorry, that was the only information I got from the books. " She said as the Red Hood looked down. "It may cause negative results if one of you were unconscious."

Jason sighed. Zatanna felt bad for the guy, he was always caught up in bad situations ever since he was a kid. She was beginning to worry about how the Red Hood, who was a lunatic at some point, would react.

"It's okay Zee, at least you tried." He said, giving her a comforting smile. The magician did not bother to correct the guy's mistake at her name.

"Should I tell Bruce and the others?" She asked. "They might be able to help out?"

The sky started to darken and slowly, raindrops poured. Jason didn't move away for shelter when a single one dropped at his jacket.

The Red Hood shook his head. "No one has to know. Besides, Goldie's strong, he'll wake up in no time."

Zatanna sighed. "Look J-can I call you Jason?" The man nodded. "They're your family. They'll understand."

She was soaking wet. She can't do magic right now since she was wearing civilian clothing.

Jason looked at the manor. His eyes were filled with anger, then it was suddenly gone. "You don't know them like I do."

Zatanna wasn't shocked by this statement. Although, a while ago, Jason actually told her that Dick can make it through, Jason comforted her, he called her by a nickname.

A theory was forming inside her head, and if it was true, then something terrible was going to happen if the spell couldn't be undone in time.

She needed to do more research. So, she bid farewell to the Red Hood, telling him to give her a little more time so she can help him with this whole situation.

* * *

 **This idea of mine formed after reading a comic book issue. It's sort of like a prologue. I hope that you like it and comment on what you thought about it!**


	2. Damian

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE COMICS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

As far as Damian can tell, he told Father that he wasn't leaving Grayson's side until he wakes up. He would be Grayson's personal nurse and bodyguard. He would be the one to watch Grayson sleep and would be the one to monitor him.

Perhaps Father must have misheard Damian, because he was at that idiotic place for fools once more.

It was also referred by many as a school.

Luckily, Damian managed to survive school _and_ Wilkes.

After school that day, Damian had planned to visit Grayson at the hospital and attend to his needs. That was supposed to be the plan.

He was paranoid enough (Blame his father) to make contingency plans just in case something terrible might happen. For example, an attack by a villain might occur, Damian was prepared for that. He was prepared for any situation he could possibly think of.

He might have been prepared, but he wasn't prepared when Todd showed up outside the establishment.

Todd was leaning against a pillar that supported the school's gates. He was probably texting someone on his phone. He was wearing a blue shirt (which Damian noted, because as far as he is concerned, Todd only wears dark colors, especially black and dark red). He seemed to be waiting for Damian, because the moment he saw Damian, he kept his phone in his pocket and smirked.

Damian approached him, determined to what he wanted.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Bat Brat." Todd acknowledged, still having that smirk on his face.

Damian's grip on his sling bag tightened. Bad enough he had to deal with Wilkes and now this?

"Todd," He greeted. "Did you came here to plant bombs in this place? I would have helped you out."

The fool chuckled. "Nah, I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout with me at the park later." He said it like it was an activity they do usually.

Damian blinked.

What?

Todd was known in the family as the type of person who wouldn't want to have anything to do with them. He even broke Father's "no killing" rule. And yet, here he was, saying things like, "Let's hangout at the park."

Todd must have realized that Damian was skeptical and had a look of disbelief in his face (Which was true). "Don't worry! I promise it's my treat! I'll even buy you your favorite ice cream flavor if you want!" Todd seemed desperate.

Did the mission affected Todd that much? Or did the fool just got hit on the head?

"Look Todd, I don't know what you're up to, but I will be visiting Grayson. I have no time for this nonsense." The boy said, pushing the man aside and heading towards the exit.

He turned to see Todd's reaction. Damian expected the man to have an angry look on his face, but instead, he got a sad look.

"Look Damian," He said. "I just wanted to spend more quality time with you. I know that I have not been a good brother to you lately and I thought maybe... I'd try to make it up to you." He said, looking straight at Damian's eyes.

First of all, the man just called him by his name, which is not normal. Second of all, "good brother?"

What in the world?

Maybe Damian should call Father or Dr. Thompkins to see what was wrong with Todd.

The boy thought about it for a moment.

 _Maybe Grayson would want this_ , Damian thought. _His "baby birds" getting along._

Damian agreed to come with Todd as long as he'll have time to visit Grayson.

* * *

"AND THEN BAM! I told the old man if he ever breaks Zitka, he'll pay." Todd finished as Damian ate his Vanilla ice cream.

Damian didn't know how Todd knew he loved Vanilla, but it didn't matter at the moment. Grayson must've told Todd about it anyway.

Currently, they were sitting at the bench at the park. Children played and ran after each other around them. Couples walked by and sat at the grass to view the sky.

"So you are saying, that you threatened Father, just for him to take good care of a stuffed elephant?" Damian said, trying so hard not to laugh.

Todd nodded, he looked proud. "Of course! Anything for Zitka! I mean Zitka was practically given to me by my parents at the cir- city! You know, when they were still alive."

"Oh really? What were your parents like?" Damian asked. He was really surprised that he didn't know a lot about Todd, considering that during his time as an assassin, he had to know each member of the hero community especially Father's family really well.

Todd thought about it for a moment. "I guess they were kinda great. Dad was in jail while mom took care of me. They were both proud of me y'know? Saying I was their little... little... boy, I guess?"

It must be difficult for Todd to forget details about his parents.

Damian looked at his watch, he really needed to go to visit Grayson. He finished his ice cream.

He turned to Todd. "Todd, I need to go. I still have to visit Grayson."

Todd ruffled his hair. "See you next time then Boy Wonder."

Damian snorted. "Father will probably scold you for that." He hesitated for a moment. "Would you like to join us for dinner later?"

Todd shook his head. "Nah, the old man would not probably want me there. Besides, I still have to go somewhere tonight."

Damian left. Bidding farewell to his brother. Grayson might be right after all.

* * *

 **So I guess most of you would probably be confused about what's going on. The facts that Jason said about his experiences are not right, I know that. I should've probably considered 'Mystery' as one of its genres, but it's more focused on family and drama so yeah...**

 **Well! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	3. Barbara

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Barbara Gordon was clearly not having a good evening.

She did not enjoy the party that she had attended this evening because of Dick Grayson. She was not able to eat properly because of Dick Grayson. She was not able to sleep because of Dick Grayson. She was not able to do her hacking because of Dick Grayson.

That man sure affected her a lot.

Of course she would be affected. Who was she kidding? Pixie Boots had been her friend ever since they were kids. They were classmates and were often together. Heck, Dick's even her sort-of boyfriend!

Barbara sighed in frustration. Her dad would probably be scolding her right now, walking alone in the streets of Gotham wearing nothing but a dress. Even Dick didn't allow her to do that.

Maybe she just needed to go home or maybe go on patrol.

Maybe the latter, she's really in the mood to kick some criminal butts.

* * *

She patrolled and monitored the rooftops and streets for any signs of criminal activity. But no, Gotham decided to take a night off tonight and let civilians have a proper rest.

Great, just when she needed something to make her feel better.

"Hey Batgirl. What brings you to this lovely part of Gotham?"

Shoot! It's Jason! What's he doing here?

Duh, like you, he's patrolling.

Barbara turned and saw Red Hood, helmet and all.

"Hey Red," Barbara greeted. "You know, the usual, protecting Gotham from all the evil maniacs out there."

She couldn't tell what the man's expression was because of the stupid helmet.

"You know, you can tell me anything." Jason informed her.

"What do you mean by that?" Barbara asked. Gee, was Jason in brother mode? That was new.

"Barbara, please, I want to help." Jason said eagerly.

This was weird. Jason was being weird.

But in reality, Barbara needed someone to talk to. She knows that she has to tell someone eventually. Maybe she should give Jason a chance.

They sat down at the ledge of the Wayne Tower, Jason removed his helmet, showing the domino mask that was intact on his face.

She didn't care if someone heard them, she'll probably track that "someone" and never let him get away with it. Right now, she'll be herself and she'll tell Jason, out of all people, her problems.

"It's about Dick," She saw Jason flinch.

"What about him?"

"It's just... I can't do stuff because of him," Barbara ranted. "I can't do the stuff I normally do because I can't remove him from my mind."

Jason looked at the view below them, Gotham may have a high crime rate, but it was somehow beautiful in a way. "Maybe it's because you love him."

Barbara sighed. Of course she loves that guy. "I know that. I mean, I've known about it since the beginning. I just- I'm not sure if he feels the same way."

Jason looked at her straight in the eyes. "Look, based from what I know, that guy never stopped babbling about how beautiful you are on his sleep. He never stopped caring for you even if he dated a few others. Heck, he's even worried about you practically all the time!"

Barbara was in shock. Did... Did Dick really care for her that much?

She was lost in words. For a moment, she absorbed what she had heard from Jason.

She gave him a small smile. "For a guy who dresses up as an anti-hero every night, you sure know how to make a girl feel better."

She could've sworn she saw Jason blushing.

That's impossible.

Gunshots were heard in an alleyway nearby.

* * *

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Barbara asked as she helped the old woman stand up.

"Thank you, my child." The woman said as she stood up, shaking.

She asked the lady if she needed assistance to go home, but the woman said she was fine on her own.

Another gunshot was heard. Jason must've done that.

Barbara turned to look at where Jason had fought, expecting blood to be everywhere. Instead, she got two knocked out thugs and Red Hood panting.

"Y-Y-You didn't kill them." Barbara stated, looking at the Red Hood in shock.

"I guess the old man finally got me." Red Hood said, not even sounding surprised by his own actions.

Red Hood left, followed by Batgirl, who was happy that her friend changed.

* * *

"TIM! I have good news for you!" Barbara said as she sat down in front of her desk.

 _"What is it Barbara?"_

"It's Jason! He's done with the whole "Killing act!" She said happily.

 _"Really?"_

"Yeah! I mean, he only knocked the two thugs out!"

 _"Shouldn't you be telling Bruce about this and not me?"_

"Oh come on Tim! Bruce is busy right now!"

 _"Fine. Just tell me which alleyway was it."_

"Near Wayne Tower."

 _"Thanks Barbara."_

"How is he?" Barbara asked.

 _"Still nothing. He still hasn't waken up yet."_

"Hey, I hope Dick will be alright."

 _"Me too Barbara. I have to go."_

"Bye Tim."

* * *

Red Robin landed on the ground with a soft thud. His lenses scanned the surroundings, checking for any clue that he could find.

He saw bullet marks at the walls. There was no sign of blood.

That was when he saw two discarded sticks on the ground. He knelt down, picked it up and examined it. "It's as if it was made to be used for combat." He said to no one in particular. "Like... escrima sticks..."

"What's going on?" He asked himself as he stood up.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked this chapter! I added a bit of Tim in the end because I felt like it. It would really make me feel happy if you review!**


	4. Tim

**I just watched TT: THE JUDAS CONTRACT last night and it was amazing!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS AGO (BEFORE BARBARA'S ENCOUNTER WITH JASON)...**

"ASDFGHJKL OH MY GOSH TIM! LOOK HOW CUTE THAT STUFF TOY IS!" Stephanie exclaimed as she ran towards the store, leaving Tim behind.

They were at the mall today. Tim decided to take Stephanie out on a date even if they were both worried about Dick for a moment. His brother was still in a coma. But today was a special day, and he wouldn't miss it or receive an earful from his girlfriend.

Tim sighed, this was the tenth store they had been to this day, and Tim isn't even sure if he can afford another merchandise.

"Steph," He called out, following after her. "I don't think I can afford another-"

Stephanie came out, holding two plushies. One was a Red Robin one and the other was a Spoiler one.

"Here you go Timmy," Stephanie said as she handed Tim the Spoiler one. "My gift for you."

She kept the Red Robin one to herself.

Tim couldn't say anything at the moment, his eyes glancing from the toy to Stephanie.

Stephanie wrapped her arms around him. "Happy Anniversary, Nerd Wonder."

* * *

"How is he?" Tim asked Alfred as he leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

Alfred was the one to look after Dick that day. The butler insisted to Bruce that he wanted to take care of the boy. Bruce agreed, knowing that even if he wouldn't, the butler will still attend to his son's needs.

The heart rate monitor beeped normally. A bunch of tubes hooked up to his brother's still figure.

Dick wouldn't have wanted this. Tim knew that his brother hated hospitals, especially if he was confined. Dick always liked moving. He doesn't want to be still.

The butler, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed, sighed. "As you can see Master Timothy, the boy isn't awake yet. The doctors say that there is still a high chance of him waking up. After all, it is only a head injury."

Tim nodded, still looking at Dick's still figure.

"Did you know, Master Tim, that I expect the master to open his eyes and tell me that he had tricked me?" The old man said, holding Dick's hand.

Tim gave him a curious glance. "And why would you think of that Alfred?"

"Because the young master excels at acting." The butler explained. "He is known to have grown up at the circus, and as a performer, he must learn to hide his true feelings to be able to please the crowd."

"I didn't know that he's very good at that." Tim admitted.

Alfred shook his head. "Not even Master Bruce and the rest of the family knows. The master knows that he is the one that keeps the family together."

"You might know him as a cheerful person, but that is only his facade." The butler continued.

Tim's eyes widened. "So you mean to say, that all this time-"

"We may not know who the real Master Grayson is." Alfred nodded.

"He fooled all of us."

"In a way, yes. But Master Dick's intentions were good from the very beginning sir," Alfred told him. "He wants to keep the family from falling apart."

"So you mean to say Alfred, that he can act as any of us if he wants to?" Tim asked jokingly, deciding to ease the tension.

Alfred nodded with a small smile. "Considering that he's manage to fool even Batman himself from the very beginning, I would say that he would be winning an Oscar for his performance. He knows us better than we know ourselves."

"How do you know all of this Alfred?" Tim asked.

Alfred looked at him straight in the eyes. "I wouldn't be a good butler then if I don't know my masters very well wouldn't I?"

Tim's respect for the man grew higher that day.

* * *

A few days later, Tim decided to visit Bruce at his office. The man was surely not focused on his work due to Dick's condition, and Tim wanted to talk to him in person, wanting to tell him to pull himself together.

He was about to open the door when he had heard Damian and Bruce talking inside the room.

 _"Father, do you know a stuffed elephant known as Zitka?"_

 _"Yes Damian, why do you ask?"_

 _"I would like to have it Father, it would be nice to return it to its proper owner."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Zitka belongs to Todd, Father."_

 _"Damian, as far as I am concerned, Zitka belongs to Dick, not Jason. Who told you that Damian?"_

 _"Todd himself. He even told me about how his parents have given it to him."_

 _"Damian, I think Jason's pulling a prank on you or maybe even joking. Zitka belongs to Dick. How'd Jason knew about that anyway?"_

 _"I do not know Father."_

A sigh. _"Go ahead Damian. Visit Dick if you want to. Just be careful."_

 _"I will, Father."_

The door opened, revealing Damian.

"Drake," The brat greeted. "It's nice to see that you're still alive and well."

"Brat," Tim nodded. "I see you haven't killed someone yet."

They went their separate ways.

* * *

 **I really hoped that you liked this chapter! I would like to thank you guys for reading this story. Also, thank you for helping me improve the plot by reviewing! Your reviews are really a big help. Sorry though if I can't answer your questions, that's the whole point of this story.**

 **Anyway, since you're really curious...**

"Zatanna, where you able to find something?" Jason asked as the magician walked towards him.

The girl looked down. "I'm sorry, but the type of magic the sorceress used on both of you was on a whole new level. It's possible that she even asked the gods themselves to aid her."

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "It's becoming worse." He said. "I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"YOU HAVE TO!" Zatanna told him as she grasped his shoulders tightly. Jason stared at her, eyes widened in shock.

She realized what she just did, she moved away from him, letting him go. "I'm sorry, it's just... I don't want either of you to die. I'll never stop blaming myself if that happens."

"Hey, I already died once."

"Not funny Mr. Todd." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"So did you find something?" Jason asked, trying to ease the tension or whatever.

"I did find out what would happen if you're not both returned to normal in time..."

* * *

 **Yeah... please review and all that. I don't know if I made things more confusing but please, review. It really helps me a lot. I hoped that you enjoyed this short and please review!**

 **Wow, I said that so many times!**


	5. Bruce

**First of all, I am so sorry that I was not able to update in a while. So, as a sign of apology, please accept my humble gift of a new chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Bruce Wayne was not happy.

(Shocker.)

First of all, his son, Richard, is in a coma. Second of all, Jason doesn't contact him anymore ever since the mission happened. Third, Tim just scolded him, telling him he should pull himself together. And fourth, Damian was being Damian.

He drank his cup of coffee as he flipped through the next page of the newspaper, barely reading its contents as he thought about his children's condition and asking himself if he had made the right decisions in life.

He remembered the old days, when it was just only Dick and Bruce... and Alfred. During breakfast, Dick would always tease him about how much he loves his coffee and actually considered calling it BatCoffee or the Coffee of Justice. Dick would always be siting near Bruce, eating his cereal and talking about things like his time in the circus.

He was alone at the manor today. Bruce decided to take Tim's advice of taking a day off, noticing that he wasn't able to accomplish anything anyway. Damian was at school today while Tim was probably somewhere else. Alfred decided to visit Dick at the hospital. Before leaving, the butler prepared food supply for his masters (Knowing that Bruce was very, very terrible at cooking and might actually set the kitchen on fire).

So Bruce just sat at the chair on his dining room, casually reading.

That was when he spluttered his coffee.

And he was supposed to be Batman.

His second son, Jason, was there, knocking on the window near the counter top, mouthing words like:

 _Do you bleed? Because your ears_ _will!_

The boy then decided to mouth some words that Bruce could only imagine will make his ears bleed. Jason was probably telling him to open the window.

Bruce motioned for him to use the kitchen door. Jason looked disappointed, but he followed.

As Jason disappeared to use the proper entrance, Bruce tried to wipe the mess he created because it was actually embarrassing. _Him? The Batman? Spitting his coffee because he was surprised? No way!_

He heard footsteps coming his way and he pulled himself together. Jason went in, grabbing the cookie jar. He sat at at the chair across the table, far from Bruce.

Typical Jason.

Jason was wearing his usual outfit. A grey shirt and a biker's jacket.

"Hey old man, long time no see." He said as he grabbed one cookie and placed one in his mouth.

"Jason," Bruce nodded, placing the newspaper on the table. "It's been a long time."

Jason placed another two in his mouth. Bruce was starting to think that the only reason Jason came here was to finish Bruce's supply of cookies.

"So old man, haven't seen you on the rooftops for a while."

"Jason, I need to talk to you." Bruce said, trying to change the subject, because no way, will he tell Jason that he was on a break.

"What about?" Jason asked as he grabbed more and more from the jar.

Bruce took a deep breath. "How did you know about Zitka?" He asked, noticing that Jason stopped chewing.

"Damian told me a few days ago about how you told him that Zitka belongs to you." Bruce continued. "He told me that you told him about your parents."

Jason remained silent. The cookie still in his hand. Jason wasn't looking at Bruce, which means that he was hiding something.

"As far as I'm concerned Jason, your mother was a drug addict." Bruce told him. His coffee was almost getting cold.

"Well the brat had one rough mama already," Jason defended. "I wouldn't want him thinking that all mothers are horrible."

This wasn't sufficient explanation for Bruce. "Still, how did you know about Zitka, as far as I'm concerned, you considered Dick as the 'golden child' am I correct?"

Jason glared at him. "You don't know anything about my relationship with Dickiebird then. That guy is a total chatterbox that even I can't help but listen to him babble about his life story all day."

 _One more,_ Bruce thought. _One more question that I need answered and I can be able to drink my coffee._

Huh, maybe Tim got his coffee addiction from him. That's not good.

"You know, I recently learned that you stopped killing criminals. Is that true Jason?"

Jason nodded. "I was tired to see all the blood anyway. I mean, it had me thinking of something stupid like, 'What about their families?' and other stuff." He said. "We wouldn't want Gotham being turned into a Robin factory wouldn't we?"

Bruce paid no attention to his last statement.

Jason continued eating his cookies as Bruce finished his coffee. He continued to observe Jason.

There was something different about Jason today.

 _Maybe it's just the cookies._ Bruce thought. _Jason loves bread so much anyway._

* * *

 **This is probably one of the shortest chapters.**

 **Anyway, please review and I hope that you liked this chapter!**


	6. Tim-Damian-Tim-Jason

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GAVE THE AUTHOR A HEADACHE.**

* * *

 _I seriously need to drink coffee right now._ Tim thought as he left the Wayne Tech building.

Tim was feeling happy right now. The meetings and partnerships for the growth of the company were a success. Tim was in the mood for a drink.

By drink, Tim meant coffee.

Tim was wearing a bright smile on his face. Everything was going so well, now all he needed was for Dick to be awake and he can die peacefully.

As he walk just outside the park, he saw a crowd of children surrounding a man, the man was giving them cotton candy as he paid the vendor.

"Yo Tim!" The man waved. The crowd parted and Tim saw that it was Jason.

Tim must seriously be in need of coffee right now, he was starting to imagine things.

Tim saw one of the kids tugging Jason lightly at the base of his jacket. "Mr. Jason, is that one of your brothers?" The little girl asked.

So Jason was spreading bad stuff about him. _Great._

The older man nodded, by this time, most of the kids started listening to him. "That's right Bianca. That's Timmy, my little bro."

One boy raised his hand. "The nerd one?"

Jason nodded cheerfully. "That's right! Timmy's really good with computers and is a Mr. Smarty-Pants!"

The children looked at Tim in awe and went back to listening to Jason, who started telling more stories about stuff.

Tim gaped at the scene before him. _Jason smiling? Him with kids? Treating them cotton candy?_

That was when he became suspicious.

There was only one person who called him "Timmy" in a happy tone. There was only one person who can smile that way.

Tim remembered back when he went to the alleyway last time, it was because he had wanted to see for himself if it was true.

He had a theory, but he needed more proof.

There was only person he could think of and it didn't make Tim happy.

He went back home, Jason not realizing that he was gone.

* * *

 _How are things over there in Gotham, Damian?"_

"Everything is fine here in Gotham, Kent."

 _"I heard that Mr. Grayson is in a coma, is he alright?"_

"He will be, Kent. How are things there in the country?"

 _"The farm's doing great! In fact, I'm feeding the chickens right now as we speak."_

"-Tt- Really Kent?"

 _"Will you be visiting soon Damian?"_

"I do not know if I can but I will try to convince Father."

Damian heard a knock on his door.

"Until next time Kent."

 _"Bye Damian!"_

He opened the door as he placed the phone in his pocket. He saw Drake standing there.

Damian scowled. "What do you want Drake?"

"I need to talk to you Damian. Alone." The imbecile said. The man was glancing from right to left, making sure that they were the only ones at the hall.

Damian hesitated for a moment before letting him enter.

The teenager shut the door, locking it.

Damian sat at the edge of his bed while Drake decided to face him.

"Have you noticed strange things about Jason?"

* * *

"So what your saying is... Todd isn't actually... Todd?" Damian asked for clarification.

Tim stopped pacing. Damian told him about his meet up with Jason last time, at his school. Jason was wearing a blue shirt, was acting weird, and had known Damian's favorite ice cream flavor. Then, the man spent his time with kids, and called him "Timmy" in a happy tone. Jason stopped killing and was rather very secretive at the moment.

"Precisely." Tim answered.

Damian frowned. "From what I have heard, their mission was about a magical threat. Do you think this will have a connection to Todd's strange behavior?"

This was strange for Tim. He was working with Damian. Inside, he was freaking out, because Damian and Tim do not get along.

Tim nodded.

"But what if Todd just decided to have a change of heart?"

"I did consider that, but it makes zero sense." Tim explained. "Jason has been killing criminals for a long time now. It's impossible to suddenly stop simply, he has to adjust for a period of time. Like, he would lessen the amount of killing gradually until he stops completely."

The brat looked thoughtful for a moment before agreeing. "Still, what would be your reasonable explanation for Todd's strange behavior?" He asked. "Saying that Todd is simply not Todd would not be sufficient enough."

"Simple, they mind switched."

It was at this moment that Tim thought Damian would be choking if he had been drinking a glass of water.

"What?" Damian asked, staring at the teenager in disbelief.

"Think about it Damian. The recent mission, Dick in a coma, Jason's peculiar behavior. It all fits!" Tim told the boy.

Damian was skeptical, he was probably in denial. "Let's say I believe you Drake. If Grayson is indeed in Todd's body, how would he know things about Todd and act like him then?"

"A few days ago, Alfred told me something about Dick that no one in the family knows. He said that Dick was a great actor, since he was a performer and all." Tim told Damian, summarizing his chat with Alfred.

"Why not consider it a body swap then rather than a mind swap?"

Tim felt like Damian was transforming him into Google.

"Because," Tim started. "In my opinion, Mind swap refers to the mind or the consciousness of a person being switched. Body switch refers to the whole soul of the person-to be transferred."

"I do not seem to understand you Drake." Damian honestly said.

Tim sighed in frustration. "If both of them were mind switched and if Dick would be inside of Jason's body, Dick would still be his normal self, unaffected by Jason's whole personality. If they were body switched, Dick would be affected by Jason's body, he would have Jason's 'muscle memory' and Dick, in a way, would not have his acrobatic skills."

"This is a lot to take in." Damian said. Tim felt only a LITTLE pity for the boy, he must probably be having a headache.

"I need one last evidence." Damian said. "Then I'll start to believe you."

Tim pulled out the pair of sticks out of nowhere (It's a Bat thing).

"I found this in the exact alleyway where Jason and Barbara fought some thugs." Tim said, handing the sticks over for Damian to examine them. "Barbara told me that Jason didn't kill any of them."

Damian looked at Tim. "This looks like-"

"A pair of escrima sticks." Tim nodded. "I told you it's a mind switch. Dick still has his skills."

Tim could tell that the boy was believing him already.

"What do we do then?" Damian asked, he placed the sticks on his bed.

"Simple. We confront Dick Grayson himself."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Jason had a hunch that there was something different about today. He was at his apartment, eating the usual breakfast he had.

Cereal.

Jason hummed as he pour down milk into his bowl. He was in a good mood today.

Finally done preparing his meal, Jason grabbed a spoon and headed for the couch. He then started to eat.

Yum!

That was when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?!" Jason asked as he stood up to open the door.

 _"Oh it's just your favorite brothers Timmy and Dami!"_

What in the world? Replacement must be drunk if he thought this was Goldie's apartment.

Jason opened the door. There stood the Replacement and the brat.

"What do you want?" He said in a rude manner. Could you blame him? He was enjoying his Saturday morning and then these two decided to show up.

Replacement pushed him inside with such force. He fell on his couch.

The brat shut the door behind them and locked it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR REPLACEMENT?!" He glared at said person.

Tim sighed. "Stop it Dick, we know it's you."

 _Your name is Dick._

Damian stood beside Tim. "Drake is correct. You cannot fool us anymore, Grayson."

 _Damian calls you "Grayson" because that is your name._

"What?" Jason said in a small voice, he probably looked pale.

These two were teaming up and it was unfair for Jason.

"Your name is Dick Grayson. You're an acrobat and you're from the circus." Tim told him.

"No I'm not!" Jason defended. "I'm Jason Todd!"

What a Saturday morning this was turning out to be. These idiots might have been exposed to some type of gas or toxin.

"Stop it Dick! We know it's you!" Tim shouted at him.

 _Answer to your name._

The two didn't stop babbling about his name being Dick and about Goldie's past.

It made Jason feel worse, and it was not helping him, at all.

Add the feeling of guilt that filled his mind when he realized he had acted rudely around his brothers.

Jason sighed. He figured it was time to spill the beans. They might be able to help him too.

The two stopped, realizing that Jason was about to speak.

"I'm Jason Todd, but in a way, I'm not." He looked down, his cereal at the table, forgotten.

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER GAVE ME A HEADACHE.**

 **Anyway, there you go, another chapter. Hopefully, this was longer. I hope that you find this chapter a good one and I hope that you guys would review. This chapter is what I wanted to write for a long time since the beginning of the story. Please review!**


	7. Explanations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"What?" Damian said when he heard the man's reply.

He looked at Drake, hoping he would have an answer for this, but the imbecile looked as confused he was.

The man sitting at the couch blinked. "I'M-JASON-TODD,-BUT-IN-A-WAY-I'M-NOT." He said carefully.

"That's not what I meant Gra-To-WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Damian exclaimed in frustration.

Tim placed a hand on his shoulder. "Damian, let me handle this." He said in a soothing voice.

Damian obliged.

Tim looked back at Jason. "What do you mean Dick? The only thing that comes into my mind is that you both inhabit the same body, specifically, Jason's, but I'm not quite sure."

If Jason was feeling normal, he would have told them something rude or cuss, but he wasn't so he just sighed.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I could tell you..."

* * *

 _"Clearly, who we're facing is not a good villain." Red Hood said as he and Nightwing hid behind the crates._

 _"Shut up Jay," Nightwing hissed as the sorceress placed a bunch of other ingredients in her cauldron._

 _"I'm just saying, I mean, even I would know that security is very important." Jason continued._

 _"WHO DO WE HAVE HERE?" The witch said as she levitated the crates where Nightwing and Red Hood were hiding._

 _"Oh I don't know, two random guys just sitting here talking and stuff." Jason said. Nightwing rolled his eyes._

 _"TWO MEDDLING KIDS EH? WELL, YOU WON"T SUCCEED IN STOPPI- AHHH!"_

 _"HOOD!"_

 _"What?! I just shot her! That's all!"_

 _Nightwing gave him a disapproving look._

 _"YOU TWO WILL PAY!"_

 _A strong force came out of the woman, making the two hit themselves on the wall._

 _"NIGHTWING! Are you okay?" Jason shouted as he saw his partner fell on the floor._

 _Nightwing didn't respond, he was unconscious._

 _Red Hood ran towards him, unaware of the sorceress casting a spell._

 _" **Eb wkh srzhu L kdyh ehhq jlyhq,"**_

 _He tapped his fallen comrade. "Wake up man!"_

 ** _"Pdb wkhvh wzr olyhv wkdu duh gliihuhqw,"_**

 _"I swear that old hag's casting a spell right now. You know, the old man's gonna get mad at me for this."_

 ** _"Phprulhv eh wudqvihuuhg,"_**

 _"He's breathing, that's good."_

 ** _"Dqg shuvshfwlyh eh dowhuhg!"_**

 _"I'm an idiot." Jason as he turned to face the sorceress but rather met a huge energy blast._

 _Jason screamed. He clutched his head as he fell to the ground. The sorceress started to fade, she was proud of her work._

 _Jason's vision began darkening._

 _"Sleep now, my child. And the next time you return to the land of the living, your whole perspective will change." The sorceress said as she disappeared completely._

* * *

 _Jason opened his eyes and noticed that he was still in the warehouse, he noticed that the sorceress was gone, and that his head was a little bit painful._

 _He groaned. "What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder._

 _He tried to look for Dick, who was probably unconscious. "Little wing!" He called out. "Little Wing where are you?!"_

 _The place was a mess. Debris and crates were scattered across the floor._

 _Jason was very worried for his brother, and that was when he found..._

 _... himself?_

 _He approached the body. "What the..."_

 _It was actually Dick, but something felt wrong here._

 _He looked at his suit and realized that he was in Jason's body._

 _But that was what was weird, he was in his own body, but he felt uncomfortable with it._

 _That was when memories hit him like a truck._

 _The memories were very confusing, it was like he had two sets of them._

 _He remembered growing up at the circus but at the same time growing up at the streets._

 _It was so confusing._

 _"RED HOOD!" It was Timmy, no, Replacement._

 _"RIGHT HERE!" He waved._

 _He decided not to tell them, because he was still Jason Todd, and if Jason can handle the streets, Jason can handle this._

* * *

 _"Why did you contact me Red Hood?" Zatanna asked._

 _Jason didn't know why either. He just had that urge to call her and spill everything. When he told her what happened, he asked if there was a way for things to go back to normal._

 _Zatanna told him that she knew a little bit abut things like this._

 _"So you mean to say, that the spell cannot be undone until both of the bodies are physically and spiritually awake?" Jason asked for clarification._

 _Zatanna nodded, "I'm sorry, that was the only information I got from the books. " She said as the Red Hood looked down. "It may cause negative results if one of you were unconscious."_

 _Jason sighed. This was not good, but he can't show her that. She needs to know that she already gave him enough help._

 _"It's okay Zee, at least you tried." He said, giving her a comforting smile._

 _This was very frustrating for Jason. Zee? That was probably what Dick called her._

 _"Should I tell Bruce and the others?" She asked. "They might be able to help out?"_

 _The sky started to darken and slowly, raindrops poured. Jason didn't move away for shelter when a single one dropped at his jacket._

 _The Red Hood shook his head. "No one has to know. Besides, Goldie's strong, he'll wake up in no time." I hope. He thought._

 _Zatanna sighed. "Look J-can I call you Jason?" The man nodded. "They're your family. They'll understand."_

 _No they won't. Jason thought inwardly. But another small part of him said: Yes they would._

 _Jason looked at the manor. His eyes were filled with anger, then it was suddenly gone. "You don't know them like I do."_

 _Zatanna bid farewell to him, telling him that she'll do more research, leaving Jason alone._

* * *

"So you are saying that you are still Jason," Tim said slowly. "But with Dick's memories?"

Jason nodded. "I still have my old ones though..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm sensing a contradiction here." Damian added, his arms folded across his chest.

Jason smiled. "Well you're adorable 'Lil-Sorry." He quickly said when he saw the boy's glare.

"Okay, do you memorize the spell Jay?" Tim asked, focused on the topic.

Jason pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and showed it to Tim and Damian.

 _"Eb wkh srzhu L kdyh ehhq jlyhq,_

 _Pdb wkhvh wzr olyhv wkdw duh gliihuhqw,"_

 _Phprulhv eh wudqvihuuhg,"_

 _Dqg shuvshfwlyh eh dowhuhg!"_

Tim looked at Jason. "Did you find out the meaning of it?"

Jason shook his head. Tim looked back at the paper.

 _"_ It is definitely not another language." Tim thought aloud.

Damian thought for a moment. "Perhaps a code?"

Tim shrugged. "It might be. I'll check."

 **A MOMENT LATER...**

"By the power I have been given,

May these two lives that are different,

Memories be transferred,

And perspective be altered!" Tim recited.

"The spell only gave us proof that they indeed swapped memories." Damian told them.

Jason was very quiet, which unnerved Tim and Damian.

"Is there a problem Todd?" Damian asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Dick."

"-Tt- Grayson will make it through," Damian assured him. "After all, he is a strong person."

They all wanted to believe Damian.

* * *

 **Congratulations to Kireikitsune for figuring it out!**

 **The next chapters are about to get I-N-T-E-N-S-E!**

 **Please review and I hope that you liked this story!**


	8. Of Sacks and Lies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"But I don't wanna go!" Jason whined. "I wanna stay here with my precious cereal and my beloved bed!"

"-Tt- Todd you are acting like a child right now!" Damian scolded. "Act a little more mature!"

"Technically, he has Dick's memo-"

"Very helpful Drake." Damian gave the imbecile a glare.

"I was only stating the facts." Drake defended.

Damian didn't listen to him.

After being told by Todd about the situation, Damian and the imbecile decided that it would be best for Todd to be in a place where they can observe him daily, in other words, Jason was to stay in the manor.

Of course, the Red Hood did not agree with this, claiming that his reasons were that he wanted to be with a bunch of stuff.

"I wanna stay here than be with Brucie-Wussy!" The idiot continued.

Damian would've given Todd a huge bruise for that statement, but he didn't want to harm the precious memories of his favorite brother. So he just had to deal with this until it was all over.

He looked at Drake, hoping that he would have any helpful suggestion on how to make Todd agree.

Drake nodded. "I have a plan." He whispered to Damian.

* * *

"Welcome back Master Timothy and Master Damian." Alfred greeted, holding the door wide open for them to enter. "Was your trip a success?'

Tim nodded. "It was." He said. "Helping Dick by cleaning his apartment was a little difficult, wasn't it Damian?" He looked at the boy.

"Yes," The boy replied. "Grayson's residence looked like a junkyard."

That was the lie they told Alfred. They told him they were going to Dick's apartment, clean his house, and remove some unwanted stuff. Of course, they knew that they cannot fool the butler long enough, but it'll do. Besides, Alfred likes to promote cleanliness and orderliness, so it was a perfect excuse in Tim's opinion.

"May I ask sir, what you plan to do with that huge sack?" The butler asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the huge sack Tim and Damian were carrying.

"This, Pennyworth, contains Grayson's old belongings such as clothes and other stuff." Damian answered, looking straight at Alfred's eyes. "It would be a shame if these things were put to waste don't you think?"

Alfred looked skeptical, but he nodded anyway. "I am pleased that you are learning Master Damian."

"Alfred," Tim interrupted, Jason was so heavy. "We have to go upstairs to sort these things out. May we please go now?"

"Of course, Master Tim and Master Damian. You may proceed."

The two then headed to Tim's room. They locked the door and placed the sack carefully at the bed. Tim removed the sack, revealing a sleeping Jason.

"I cannot believe you had it in you Drake." Damian said as he closed the windows. "Using a knockout gas on Todd."

"Hey, I can be a little bit mad if I want to." Tim said.

"What do we do with him if he wakes up Drake?" Damian asked as he sat down at the edge of his bed, looking at Jason's sleeping figure.

Damian was following Tim's lead. This was still being processed by Tim's brain actually. He thought that he would meet death first before this happened.

Tim shrugged. "I guess we could tell him to be quiet if he doesn't want Bruce to find out that he's here."

"You do know that if he wakes up he'll try to kill you."

"Jason won't be able to do that Damian, he still has Dick's memories."

"He clearly said that he has _both_ memories."

"I know Damian."

They heard Jason groan, as he tried to sit up. "What happened?"

"-Tt- you're awake Todd." Damian said.

"Thank you for telling me that Captain Obvious." Jason told him.

Damian scowled(As usual).

They both expected for Jason's angry remark about them knocking him out and taking him to the manor, it never came.

"I can't believe you guys." Jason told them, sounding hurt. "I thought I was your favorite brother and that you loved me."

Damian rolled his eyes.

Tim sighed. "Jason, we are so sorry, but we really needed you to come with us, we can help you deal with this."

"Okay, Replacement." Jason said. "But I want you to tell only Alfred and nobody else, because we all know Alfred knows everything." He mumbled the last part.

"Father must know that you are staying here, Todd." Damian said.

"Okay, fine." Jason said. "Just don't tell him about this." He pointed at his head.

"I won't Todd." Damian assured him.

* * *

"How is he Doctor?" Bruce asked as he stared at his unconscious son.

"His heartbeat's stable, his breathing's normal, and there is a high possibility that he'll wake up soon, Mr. Wayne." The doctor replied.

Bruce sighed in relief. "That's good news. Thank you for doing everything you can."

The doctor smiled. "Do not thank me Mr. Wayne, I am only doing my job."

The doctor headed out.

Alone in the room, Bruce sat at the chair beside Dick's bed and held his hand. "Everything's going to be alright chum, the doctor says you're going to wake up soon."

* * *

"Hey Ja-"

Zatanna opened the door to the Red Hood's apartment to find it empty. There was a paper at the table, Zatanna noticed that words were written in black ink and was addressed to whoever was looking for Jason. She read it:

 _Went to stay at the manor with the Replacement and the brat. Decided that I could use their help. Don't worry about me._

 _-Jason_

Zatanna clutched the paper. "I wonder if Jason told them everything..." She thought out loud.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Yeah... I hope that you liked this chapter and please review!**


	9. Visits and Talks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

It was a peaceful Monday morning at the Wayne Manor. There were no conflicts or arguments happening. There were no noises across the halls. The manor basically felt empty.

Master Bruce was at work, he was to have a meeting today. Master Timothy as well, both of them mumbling about how a little boring meetings are and how much better it would be to just fight some criminal. Master Damian was at school, Alfred had brought him there this morning.

Alfred would have wanted this kind of peace if he just was not worried for his masters. It was like the masters that he had taken cared of since they were young were basically drifting apart.

In short, Alfred wanted it to be like the old times once again.

He remembered the times when Master Richard would climbed the chandelier and the butler would scold him. He remembered the young Master Jason, who loved to steal the cookies that he had baked. He remembered Master Timothy, who always did his homework and was very into his studying. And the young Master Damian, when he first came into the family, ordering Alfred around and was very proud of his heritage.

Alfred sighed as he wiped the counter. Perhaps he was getting too old, but he wouldn't leave his family behind.

He heard footsteps coming from the dining area. It was probably Master Jason, who was the only person besides him who was at the manor.

"Good morning Master Jason," Alfred greeted. "Did you have a good night's rest?"

Master Jason was probably going to leave the manor too. He was wearing a black shirt and a biker's jacket.

"Good morning to you too Alfred." Master Jason greeted back. He grabbed a cookie from the jar and ate it.

"May I know where you are heading?" Alfred asked as he gave the master a glass of warm milk, knowing that he would probably dip the cookie.

And so Jason did. He grabbed two more from the jar. "I'm heading to visit someone. Are you okay with me leaving you for a bit?"

Alfred was quite shocked at Master Jason's question. It was not everyday that his _(*cough_ * _stubborn_ * _cough*)_ masters would ask permission.

"Of course Master Jason, but please do be careful." Alfred said.

Jason stood up. He gave Alfred a nod and left.

* * *

Jason opened the door, careful not to make any noise. He slipped in and shut the door. He grabbed the chair nearest to the bed and sat on it.

"I know Dickiebird, this is weird for me too." He started, looking at anywhere but the patient.

"Not like I wanted any of this to happen." He continued "Anyway, how are you?"

Jason might've looked like he was crazy talking to an unconscious person but well, he _was_ crazy once.

"You know Golden boy, I don't get how you're able to handle this whole 'big bro' duty." He said.

"You know, you're still in a 'Sleeping Beauty' state and probably won't realize what's going on but..."-Jason looked down-"You have to wake up soon J-Dick, it's about to get worse for the both of us if you don't wake up in time."

Jason stood up. "Take care of yourself Dick, and please, please wake up soon."

He left the room.

* * *

"Uh, Damian are you okay?" Colin asked as he noticed Damian barely eating his food.

"I'm not hungry Wilkes," He said. "If you want my food then eat it." He handed Colin his food.

Colin gave him a worried glace. "Damian, you gotta eat your food. You'll get sick!"

Damian scowled. "I'm a Bat. Bats do not get sick." He folded his arms across his chest.

"You may be a Bat Damian, but you're still human." Colin reasoned. "If I know one thing about your family, it's that you care for each other deeply even if you don't show it. Even your brothers. So you have to eat this for them."

Damian sighed. He grabbed his food. "You are dramatic Wilkes. You may have won this time Wilkes..." He trailed off.

* * *

"Hey Tim!" Tim looked up from signing the paperwork and saw Bruce. Tim stood up immediately.

"What is it Bruce?" He asked.

"Do you want a ride back home?" Bruce offered.

"Uh, sure." Tim answered. "I'm almost finished with the paperwork anyway."

Bruce nodded. "I'll be waiting outside." He informed Tim and headed out of his office.

The journey back towards the manor felt like an interrogation for Tim. Bruce would ask questions like if he had problems or ask him about his life and stuff. Tim, of course, would answer some questions with specific details while some were vague.

"About Jason,"-Tim flinched, but Bruce didn't notice-"I want to ask you something about him." Bruce said as he drove.

"What is it Bruce?" Tim asked, already planning answers to questions Bruce would most likely ask.

"Do you think I'm a bad father to him?"

Whoa, Tim definitely did not expect that question. Bruce probably ate something weird today.

"Why would you think that?" Tim asked, giving Bruce a curious glance.

"It's about yesterday Tim." Bruce said, looking straight at the road.

Tim remembered yesterday. That was when Bruce learned that Jason was staying at the manor. Jason tried to avoid Bruce whenever the man is near the area. Jason never spoke with Bruce.

Of course, the reason Jason did that was because he might probably say things that only Dick would say and act a little like Dick. Knowing that Bruce and Dick had known each other very long, Bruce would probably see it immediately.

"Oh," Tim said. "You're not a bad father Bruce. Maybe, Jason just too stubborn to admit that he misses you and, well, everyone. You know how he is."

Bruce looked a little better and Tim felt relieved.

* * *

"Master Jason, how was your trip?" Alfred asked as Jason sat at the sofa.

"It was alright Alfred." He answered. "I just talked to some people and well, you know, had conversations and stuff."

"I am pleased Master Jason." Alfred said. "Would you like some tea?" He handed the man a cup.

Jason took the cup. Alfred noticed that Master Jason's hands were shaking and the boy looked a little pale.

The cup fell from Jason's hands and smashed into pieces as it hit the floor.

"Master Jason! Are you alright?!" Alfred asked with worry.

Jason touched his head. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just went a little dizzy." He said, trying to stand up. "I'll go get the broom Alfre-"

"Master Jason I will not allow you!" Alfred said as he forced Jason to sit back down. "It is much better if you would rest sir." The butler quickly went to get the broom.

Jason rested his head on his hand. "It's starting." He murmured sadly.

* * *

 **Yeah, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	10. The Hurting and Choking

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **And as a peace offering, here is a short chapter! And hopefully, I can update tomorrow for my other story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE COMICS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"I do not seem to recall asking for your opinion about the book Todd." Damian said as he flipped the pages to the first chapter. The title of the story was, "The Time Machine" and it was by Herbert George Wells. Damian made himself comfortable at the armchair and paid no attention as Jason commented more about how the book was great and how funny it was because they had traveled to the past one time.

Tim appeared at the doorway. He was holding a cup of coffee (as usual). "Jay," He said. "I need to ask you a couple of questions. Meet me in the Batcave."

Jason looked up and shrugged. "Sure." He looked at Damian. "Wanna come kiddo?"

Usually, Jason would tell a bunch of rude stuff to Tim for telling him what to do and stuff. Now, he had this weird feeling of singing something called... "Na, Na, Na Batman?"

One thing was for sure and that was _not_ his memory.

Damian scowled as he did not like to be interrupted. "I'd rather stay here. And do not call me 'kiddo' ever again Todd." And then he went back to his reading.

* * *

"Okay," Tim said as he motioned Jason to sit at the chair. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions, all you have to do is to answer them truthfully."

Jason nodded. This was easy.

"What's your full name?"

"Jason Todd."

"Who's your father?"

"Willis Todd."

"Who's your mother?"

"Sheila Haywood, but Catherine Todd's adoptive mother."

"Okay, that's good..." Tim thought out loud. "How'd your parents die?"

"They..." Jason thought for a moment. "Fell?"

Tim sighed. _I jinxed it didn't I?_ He thought.

"That was the only thing I can remember." Jason said, looking down with guilt. "I'm sorry."

This whole situation was freaking Tim out. A lot.

Jason was not the one who speaks this way and does not act all goody two shoes. That was Dick's thing.

"Don't apologize Jason." Tim said, trying to comfort him. "It's not your fault."

Tim noticed noticed a few odd things about Jason. One, he looked pale, and two, his hands were shaking.

"What's wrong Jason?" Tim asked, looking alarmed.

But Jason did not speak, instead he began screaming and clutching the sides of his head.

Tim ran to his side and tried his best to help him, but the man was in pain and his screams made it impossible for him to hear Tim.

"Alfred!" Tim yelled.

The butler appeared behind Tim and Jason. "Help me carry him to the med-bay!" Tim said in a panicked voice.

The two of them managed to carry a suffering Jason and managed to place him at the bed.

"Jason!" Tim tried to talk to him as Alfred went to get the medicine. "I need you to calm down."

"I can't!" Jason said, still clutching. "It hurts so much Tim! Why can't the pain just go away?!"

Tim told him to calm down. He heard Damian come in.

"What's wrong with Todd?!" Damian asked, his face full of worry.

"Master Tim, I decided to call Doctor Thompkins instead." Alfred informed them as he came in. "This wouldn't be the first time that this has happened to Master Jason."

Tim and Damian gave Alfred a questioning glance. "Alfred, what do you mean 'not the first time'?" Tim asked, aware that Jason was now unconscious.

* * *

"Alright, Mister Grayson. We have to change your IV bag." A nurse told the patient as she was doing her job.

"Hello nurse," Bruce greeted from the doorway. "I see Richard's still not yet awake then." He said as he looked at his unconscious son.

"I'm sorry sir." The nurse said as she started to leave. "But I'm sure Mister Grayson is a fighter. He'll wake up in no time."

Bruce smiled. "I do believe that. Thank you, nurse."

The nurse nodded and left.

Bruce closed the door and decided he wanted some coffee. Luckily, Alfred was prepared. He'd brought with him the last time he came iced coffee cans.

 _Better than nothing._ Bruce thought as he opened the can.

He took a sip and felt a little happiness as the coffee was in almost at Alfred's level of coffee-making.

"Bruce..."

Th Batman decided to choke on his drink and turned around to see a half-awake Dick.

He called the nurse.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter and please review!**


	11. The Awakening of the Confusion

**I felt like I need to update this early to make it up to you guys.**

 **Anyways, please prepare for total shocked expressions and constant confusions.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE COMICS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"I cannot believe this is happening!" Damian said in frustration. He was pacing outside the med-bay as Doctor Leslie Thompkins checked Jason inside. "First, Todd and Grayson had their memories... swapped or whatever and now _THIS_?!"

Tim was not in a good mood either.

Alfred was deeply worried but he had to rush upstairs because there was a phone call.

The only thing that can make Tim a little bit calm is when he taunts the brat.

"Hey Damian, you should calm down." Tim said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I haven't heard any -Tt-'s from you for a while."

Damian gave him a mini Batglare. "You want me to? Fine! -Tt- -Tt- -Tt- -Tt- -Tt- -Tt- -Tt-! There! Happy now Drake?!"

"Very. Thanks Damian, you made me feel a little better." Tim said, truly thankful.

"Whatever Drake!"

Alfred came rushing from the entrance of the Batcave.

"What is it Alfred?" The third Robin asked, curious to know why the butler seemed to be in a hurry.

"It's Master Dick, sir." Alfred started.

"What happened to Grayson?" Asked Damian, his tone filled with worry.

 _Damian looks like his going to drown in a pool of worry. Huh._ Tim thought.

"He's awake."

Both Tim and Damian shared a look with each other.

* * *

"Hey there Dick." Bruce said as he sat at a nearby chair. "How are you feeling?"

After Bruce called out the nurse and the doctor, they approved that the patient was indeed fine. As soon as this was heard by the man, he felt relieved.

Dick just stared at Bruce, breathing heavily.

The silence was really not making Bruce freak out. Really.

"What's wrong chum?" He asked, sounding concerned.

Dick's eyebrows furrowed. "Why... why are you calling me that?" He asked in a soft voice.

Bruce was taken aback. "I've always called you that, Dick." He said, trying not to sound hurt. "Is there a problem with it?"

Dick thought for a moment, he looked confused. "I don't..."

"Chum," Bruce said. "A lot has happened while you were gone. Everyone's worried about you. I'm glad you're awake, Dick."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" His eldest son continued asking as if he didn't hear Bruce's answer. He looked around. "And why... why am I here?"

"You were in a coma, Dick." Bruce explained. "For a long time."

"That's... I don't understand." The patient said.

Bruce sighed. Maybe he needs to explain things to Dick step by step. "Chum, what was the last thing you remember?"

Dick gave a thoughtful look. "I was with the Replacement. We were at the Batcave and he was asking me questions. Then for some reason, he started comforting me." He answered.

Bruce blinked. That was not the answer he was hoping for and "Replacement?" Wasn't it Jason that usually calls Tim that?

"No Dick, you were with Jason. You two were in a mission before you fell unconscious and slipped into coma." Bruce said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Now Dick was sounding a little angry.

Oh boy.

And Bruce, of course, was confused. "What do you mean?" Because he wanted to understand Dick.

"From what I recall, I was with Dick when the mission happened and I didn't slip into coma, Dick did."

* * *

Bruce was not feeling well when he got to the manor, he was mad.

M-A-D. MAD.

Mad because Jason-Dick, whatever did not report about this-this whole event. Mad because Tim and Damian hid it from him. And mad because his coffee did not make him feel a little happy after his eldest son's testament.

He slammed the door shut (Alfred will not be pleased. He'll deal with that later.)

"TIMOTHY JACKSON DRAKE! DAMIAN AL GHUL WAYNE! JASON PETER TODD! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE NOW!" Bruce ordered.

He heard footsteps from his study. The two youngest Robins appeared.

When they saw Bruce, they stopped and gulped.

"Tim," Bruce growled. "Where is Jason."

It wasn't a question. Which proves that he was MAD.

Tim mustered all his courage and said, "Jason's... resting. Alfred is with him right now."

"He wasn't feeling well, Father." Damian added. "He was really in pain a while ago."

"Fine." Bruce said between gritted teeth. "Then would you two mind explaining to me why my eldest son woke up thinking he was his brother Jason?"

* * *

 **AN HOUR EARLIER...**

"Damian! He's waking up!"

"Why thank you for stating the obvious, Drake."

"Just shut up you brat."

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he opened his eyes, looking from Tim to Damian.

Tim sighed. "Jason, you should've told us that this has happened to you before. Alfred was really worried you know." He said.

Damian nodded in agreement. "To answer your question Todd, you were unconscious after experiencing headache. Thompkins left just a while ago, she told us that there was nothing wrong with you."

Jason blinked. "Timmy? Dami? What...?"

The demon brat scowled. "I told you never to call me that Todd."

Just then, Alfred decided to show up and ask if they needed anything. Tim just told him that they were fine. He left.

"Jason," Tim asked. "Is your head still in pain?"

The Red Hood just gave him a confused look.

"-Tt- Drake, Todd needs to rest." Damian said, giving Tim a glare. The youngest decided to push Tim towards the exit. "Tomorrow would be a good time to interrogate him."

Tim was staring at Jason. There was something odd about him. Tim decided to ask the questions.

"Hey," He said, calling Jason's attention. The man turned, giving him an innocent look. "What's your name?"

Jason tilted his head to the side, confused to why Tim was asking this question. "Richard. Richard Grayson."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I really do hope that you like this chapter! It's really making me feel excited and feel other positive emotions XD**

 **Please review!**


	12. Alfred Is Not Pleased

**Gee, I haven't updated for a looooooong time.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Jason didn't understand how he got here.

From what he remembered, he was talking with Replacement and Brat in the Batcave. Then suddenly, he was here, in the freaking hospital.

The old man left a while ago. Jason could tell he was really stressed about learning that he was Jason and not Goldie.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse entered. She was carrying a tray of food with her. It was probably Jason's dinner.

"Good evening Mr. Grayson," The nurse greeted. "Here's your dinner."

Did Jason really remind her of Goldie or was she just blind?

He decided to play along.

"Thanks." He said. "Could you please put that on top of the table for a moment? I'm not feeling hungry."

The nurse obliged. "Just as long as you eat your meals Mr. Grayson."

Jason's eye twitched at the mention of the name as the nurse left.

* * *

"Why did you not tell me about any of this?" Bruce asked after hearing their explanation.

It was already nighttime by the time Tim finished explaining the events to Bruce. The man, thankfully, did not give them The Glare or gave them any negative reaction. He looked relaxed, but Tim could tell Bruce was feeling more stressed than the last time.

Tim wanted to say, _"We just told you right now Bruce,"_ but instead, he said, "We thought we could handle the situation ourselves. Besides, you're already having a hard time dealing with Dick's coma."

Damian nodded in agreement. The brat was silent and ever since Tim started explaining stuff, Damian would only add bits of information.

It was definitely not freaking Tim out.

Bruce sighed. "Fine, where's Ja-Dick?"

"He's resting."

Bruce nodded. "I'm going back to the hospital tomorrow. Make sure to inform Dick about the situation."

"We're not going to hide the truth from him Father?" Damian asked calmly.

"No," Bruce answered. "Hiding the truth might make things worse."

"Bruce is right." Tim added."Besides, now that I think about it, even if there's a high chance of them not believing us, it would make things a bit easier though, compared to not telling them at all."

Alfred appeared behind Tim. He did not look happy. "Master Bruce, I suggest we shall have a 'talk' about the noise earlier."

Bruce sighed and left with the man, leaving the two in silence.

Damian decided to leave as well.

"Where are you going?" Tim couldn't help but ask.

"That is none of your concern, Drake."

At least Damian was still the same.

* * *

Dick woke up with a start. He sat down and took notice of his surroundings.

 _I'm in Jason's room,_ he thought. _But why am I here?_

The last thing Dick remembered was Timmy asking him what his name was, and that was in the Batcave.

He stood up and checked Jason's window. It was morning.

That was when he noticed something... wrong.

His height.

Due to his height, Dick had a lot of advantages when it comes to being an acrobat. But when it comes to Jason's teasing... it's a disadvantage. Dick hated to admit it, but he was smaller than Jason.

So right now, Dick could feel that something was wrong with his height. It was as if his legs suddenly decided to become longer or something.

Dick's stomach growled.

Now that he think about it, he didn't eat dinner last night.

 _I should really eat some cereal right now._ He thought.

As he approached the door, he passed by Jason's mirror.

Then he did a double take.

* * *

Damian was calmly eating breakfast when he heard the sound of screaming.

He immediately went upstairs and headed towards Todd's room, his paranoia giving him different scenarios of what could have probably happened.

He stopped in front of the room and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Damian did what any normal person would do in this type of situation: He kicked the door.

"WHAT'S WRONG TODD?" He shouted as pieces of wood that once formed the door landed on the floor.

"D-DAMI?"

Damian scowled. "I told you not to call me tha-mmph!"

Todd gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Damian was surprised by the man's actions. Todd was not a person who likes to give hugs.

"Todd," Damian ordered calmly. "Let go of me."

The man did, but he looked straight at Damian's eyes and said, "Damian, I know you won't believe this, but I'm Dick."

"I know."

Todd's eyes widened in surprise. "Then, why are you still calling me 'Todd'?"

Damian paid no attention to Todd's question. "You must be hungry Todd," Damian said. "Come, let's head for breakfast."

They left Jason's room messy, Alfred will not be pleased.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand DONE!... With this chapter!**

 **See you in another hundred years HAHAHAHAHA Just kidding.**

 **Seriously though, I don't know when I'll be able to update again due to me being busy and stuff.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and all that! Please review!**


End file.
